legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mothra
Mothra (モスラ Mosura?), also dubbed Titanus Mosura, is a giant moth daikaiju created by Legendary Pictures that first appeared in Kong: Skull Island as a cameo. She reappeared in her own story called Mothra the Movie where she had to fight Battra. She reappeared in the sequel, Mothra: Queen of the Monsters where she had to fight Desghidorah, her nemesis. However, she didn't do it alone. She had Megaguirus and Dagahra by her side. Then she was telepolted in Mothra: The Shin Bug where she had to fight her shin version with the help of Rodan and Biollante but they had to fight their shin versions too. She reappeared in the 2019 film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters to help Godzilla in his fight against Ghidorah. She last appeared in Mothra vs Rodan to fight Rodan who was mind control by a device called CICADA but they both team up to fight Monster X. Name Mothra is given her name due to the fact she resembles a gigantic moth. The name "Titanus Mosura" comes from the Latin term "Titanus", meaning Titan, with "Mosura" being a Japanese translation of Mothra. The novelization of the film reveals that "Mosura" is the name that is given to her by the natives of a small Indonesian island that worship her, and that the name itself means "giver of life". Design Appearance Mothra’s larval state is much more insectoid in appearance compared to other incarnations and has a bluish-green coloration to it as opposed to the traditional brown and baby blue eyes. Unlike its previous appearances, where it had 2 mandibles, this version has 3, which makes her larval state more in keeping with its insectoid aesthetic. Her imago state possesses large wings with red, orange, yellow, and black coloration which give off a blue/orange glow with eye patterns akin to her Showa era, Heisei era, and Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. designs. She also possesses raptorial front and mid-legs and toed hind-legs akin to the male MUTO. Her wings are much narrower than most incarnations. She sports a stockier head than most other interpretations but retains the classic blue eyes. Her abdomen is shaped like a wasp's, much like her 2001 incarnation. Her body still retains her classic white fur though her mouth is vertical as opposed to the usual horizontal position. Portrayal The portrayal of the MonsterVerse Mothra is undefined. Roar Mothra's roar is similar to her past roars, being a sort of screech. The filmmakers also used the chittering of crickets that were slowed down exponentially to give the impression that Mothra is singing. There are a few moments in the film where she gives off her classic roar such as when she goes berserk in her larval state, when she emerges from her cocoon in her imago state, when Ghidorah kills her, and can also be heard within Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse. Personatily Upon hatching from her egg as a larva, Mothra shows signs of curiosity and inquisitiveness at the Monarch personnel around her. However, she becomes aggressive when they try to contain her and webs up some of them with her silk attacks. When Emma emits the Alpha frequency from the ORCA, Mothra immediately calms down, allowing Madison to approach and nearly touch her. Mothra remains loyal to Godzilla even after Ghidorah became the Alpha Titan and immediately flies to his location after emerging from her cocoon. She helps Godzilla in fighting both Ghidorah and Rodan in Boston, but sustains great amounts of injuries in the process. When Godzilla is greatly wounded after being dropped thousands of feet from the sky, Mothra stands between him and the approaching Ghidorah. To prevent Godzilla from undergoing a nuclear meltdown, Mothra sacrifices herself to Ghidorah’s gravity beams, giving Godzilla her life force so that he can have the power to destroy Ghidorah. Origins The MonsterVerse of Mothra deviates from that of the original Toho incarnations in that she is not a mystical, divine being, but rather a member of Titanus Mosura, a prehistoric insect-like superspecies that originated from the same time period as Godzilla and the Titans. Godzilla's species in particular had a warm, symbiotic relationship with Mothra's. In a nod to the original Japanese films, the Mothra featured in Godzilla: King of the Monsters was worshipped as a deity by a primitive culture living in the Yunnan Province, where her egg was stored away in an ancient temple upon being discovered by Monarch. History Kong: Skull Island In 1971, Houston Brooks and San Lin would brief James Conrad and Mason Weaver on multiple other monsters who ruled the world alongside Kong. This included Mothra, along with Godzilla, Rodan, and Ghidorah, who were shown to the two via classified Monarch cave paintings. Godzilla (2014) Prior to the meltdown at Janjira in 2014, the Brody family owned an aquarium which had a creature dubbed "Mothra" in it. Mothra the Movie Mothra was weak in her larva form where she was fighting Battra in his larva form. Mothra waited for the right moment to form a coccon so she can grow into her Imago stage. After fully grown out of her coccon, so did Battra and they fought at a carnival. After Mothra killed Battra and killed herself in the process, she came back to Sam and Millie to ride in the sunset. It's unknown if Battra is still alive after that. Mothra: Queen of the Monsters Mothra, Sam, and Millie were hiding in the waterfalls of China or a temple until Millie and Sam were taken somewhere. After freeing Desghidorah, Sam and Millie were able to break free from Dr. Adam Glassus grasp. The Mothra showed up to fight her nemeses, Desghidorah. After almost dieing from Desghidorah, Mothra left and went to get help. Her help was Megaguirus and Dagahra for the final battle. After pinning Desghidorah down a bit and stopping Megaguirus and Dagahra from fighting each other, Desghidorah came back up and Mothra killed him. Mothra then got up top of the body and roared in the air while Megaguirus and Dagahra bow to the Queen of the Monsters. Mothra: The Shin Bug Mothra layed a egg in the temple so that her life cycle will started all over again. Then Mothra was pulled into a portal along side with Rodan and Biollante. After fighting Shin Mothra, Mothra help Rodan by givng her some of her life force. Then Shin Mothra killed Mothra but however, Mothra killed Shin Mothra as well by ripping her body in half. Rodan: The Shin Bird Mothra was mostly helpping Rodan by giving some of her life force to Rodan, making him Burning Rodan. Biollante: The Shin Plant Mothra didn't help Biollante with her fight at all. Godzilla: King of the Monsters Mothra is first seen as a larva hatching from her egg after being closely monitored by Monarch for years. She becomes agitated when Monarch operatives fire electrical pulses at her, and spits silk at them in defense. The Monarch scientists decide to terminate her before she can destroy the facility, but Dr. Emma Russell manages to calm her down using the ORCA device, which releases sonar pulses only understood by Titans. Now more relaxed, Mothra leans close towards Dr. Russell and her daughter, Madison, and allows them to touch her. Soon after, eco-terrorists raid the facility, killing all the Monarch personnel except for Emma and Madison, who they abducted. Mothra retreats into a waterfall before the eco-terrorists can capture her, and seals herself off in a cocoon. Sometime later, Mothra hatches from her cocoon in adult form and spreads her wings for the first time. She takes flight and later assists Monarch in discovering where Godzilla was regenerating after nearly being killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. Mothra travels to Boston and assists Godzilla in his re-match against Ghidorah. She spits silk at Ghidorah, pinning him to the side of a building and allowing Godzilla to brutally ram him through. Before she can further assist her Alpha, Rodan appears and intercepts her, slamming her into a building. The two Titans grapple each other in the sky, and a fierce aerial battle ensues. Rodan, being much larger and, arguably, more powerful than Mothra, has the advantage for most of the fight. Rodan then pins her to a building and prepares to deliver the killing blow, only to have Mothra stab him in the sternum with her hidden stinger, which incapacitates him. Severely wounded and weakened, Mothra flies over to Godzilla, who had just been dropped from thousands of feet by Ghidorah. Using the last of her strength, she flies towards Ghidorah, who blasts her with his gravity beams. Mothra burns up and disintegrates, her ashes falling down onto Godzilla, transferring her power to him. Godzilla, now burning red, blasts Ghidorah with thermonuclear pulses, which take the shape of Mothra's wings. Using these thermonuclear pulses, Godzilla is able to defeat Ghidorah and secures his position as the Alpha Titan. Following Ghidorah’s death, newspaper articles reveal that another Mothra egg has been discovered. Mothra vs Rodan Some of Mothra's ashes flew away in the battle of Boston and it took a month of Mothra to heal but after she was healed, She hatch out of her egg in her Imago form and flew away. Rodan later on came back to the place when Mothra was born until Rodan was being mind control by a device called the CICADA. Mothra flew in and notice that Rodan was mind control. Rodan attacked Mothra until Monster X came by and fought the 2 of them. After Monster X change shape and kill Mothra, Mothra laid a egg before she was kill then all of her life force fell in Rodan. After Rodan kill Monster X second form, Rodan flew back home and the egg has been discover by Monarch later on. Abilities Abdominal Stinger Mothra possesses a stinger in her abdomen, in which she used as a last resort to stab Rodan in the sternum when the latter has momentarily pinned her to a building. Bioluminescence Mothra's thorax is capable of emitting beta-wave bioluminescence that can be projected through the patterns of her wings and weaponized as blinding 'god rays' that are able to disperse clouds. Durability Mothra is able take hits from Rodan's attacks and continue on fighting. Energy Dispersal Upon dying, Mothra releases a cloud of energy that empowers Godzilla. Flight Mothra's gigantic wings allow her to fly across the sky at great speed. Raptorial Forelimbs Mothra's legs possess pointed tips, allowing her to fight up close against other Titans if she needs to. Silk Attack Mothra can launch incredibly strong silk from glands inside her mouth, and she can do this in both her larval and imago forms. The silk is shown to be strong enough to temporarily glue humans to the walls of a cave and Ghidorah to the side of a building. Speed and Agility Mothra is able to swiftly blindside Ghidorah by glueing him to the side of a building with her silk, and she is quick enough to use her stinger to stab Rodan before he can kill her. Strength and Combat In her larval form, Mothra is able to knock humans away with her legs. In her imago form, Mothra uses her raptorial forelimbs and stinger as her primary weapons. A strike from her limbs is strong enough to stagger Rodan for a short period of time and her stinger is sharp enough to pierce through Rodan’s geothermal armor. Reincarnation Mothra can cheat death by laying an egg upon reaching her imago state. Weaknesses Relative Fragility Due to her smaller size and delicate frame, Mothra was not the most durable Titan. She was severely wounded after her battle against Rodan and disintegrated within seconds when Ghidorah blasted her with his gravity beams. Category:Titans Category:Protector